


Everything You Wanted

by mon-amour-eternel (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Series: kc drabbles [16]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Caroline Forbes is an Original, Curse Breaking, Established Relationship, F/M, Hybrids, Mating, Middle Ages, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/mon-amour-eternel
Summary: thetourguidebarbie asked: "kc + claimingggg smuttttttt"





	Everything You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is soooorta original Caroline except Caroline was like, one of the first vampires they turned. This is also an au where Katherine is the doppleganger used to break the curse but that’s not super important here.
> 
> Thank you for @princess-of-the-worlds for betaing, cheerleading, and pretty much holding my hand through this!!!!

**1033**

Caroline asks Nik about it just once when they’ve been together long enough she feels secure enough to pry a little.

T hey’re just about to settle into bed for the night, a perfect time to ask Nik questions he usually wouldn’t answer. Settled on the side of their bed, she asks, “Is it true?”

He hums, pulling his tunic off. He turns to face her once it’s a ball in his hands, a smirk on his plump lips. He saunters closer, dropping the scratchy clothing to the floor. Caroline is well-acquainted with his body, nude or clothed, and she takes in her fill of it. When he stops, she rests her hands on his hips, fingernails digging just slightly into his flanks. Their eyes meet, and in her peripheral vision, she sees his smile sharpen. “Is what true?”

“That you….” she pauses, thinking back briefly to the conversation that sparked this one. “That you’re a hybrid.”

Nik freezes, but doesn’t pull away. Still, she flattens her fingertips to his sides, no sharp points to make him feel threatened. “Who told you that?” He asks, voice just light enough to not reveal whether or not it really is true.

_ It was Kol _ , she doesn’t say, but she doesn’t have to.

“That’s your Kol face,” Nik voices, visibly deciding to kill his younger brother, and this time he does pull away. His hand hardly begins to reach for his tunic before she’s got them turned around, so he’s on the bed. She climbs into his lap, her nightgown - purely for show, of course - riding up her thighs. Strong arms wrap around her waist.

“Darling, he didn’t mean anything by it. He simply told me what happened the night you were turned, and it was brought up. But he didn’t say much.” Nik’s face stays hard, even as she cups his cheek. For a moment, she makes a face at him, which he replies to with a raised eyebrow. She frowns and asks, “Can it at least wait until morning, Nik?”

He sighs but relents. “A little bloodshed with breakfast, aye?” They share a chuckle at that, and he pulls her closer. There are no barriers between them, and Caroline resigns herself to asking again some other night, but then he says, “It is true. My mother had a torrid affair with a werewolf, and from it, I came.” He sighs for a moment, eyes tracking her expression. “Did Kol tell you what happened?”

Delicately, she says, “He told me that your mother wronged you and that I should ask you if I wanted to know how.”

“Well, he wasn’t wrong,” Nik says, a breathy chuckle underlying the words. He sobers quickly, however, and succinctly relates the binding of his wolf nature and the death of his mother. By the end of it, Caroline is dragging her nails through his hair, scritching gently at his scalp.

If there’s one thing Caroline knows about Nik after more than a decade together, it’s that he doesn’t do comfort well. No matter how much she wants to cuddle up and tell him his mother had no right and that he shouldn’t have to suffer this way, she knows he won’t want to hear it. So instead, she waits a few minutes, minutes they spend silently, and then she presses kisses up his throat.

Several minutes later, with her back to their bed and him hovering over her, all thoughts of his past pain are long gone.

* * *

**1492**

Watching Nik seduce the doppelganger is infuriating. Watching as the curse on her beloved breaks is far more enjoyable.

Especially when they retire for the night, not even attempting to be discreet.

She barely spares a thought to her siblings-in-law, who will no doubt have something to say tomorrow. It’s not like they don’t have sex often, and loudly, and it’s certainly not like the other Mikaelsons don’t do the same.

“Love,” Nik breathes against her lips the second they’re in their room, nipping with at her bottom lip with his human teeth. It pulls her to the present, where she mumbles something nonsensical in reply. Kissing is more important than talking, anyway.

They kiss for long minutes. She bites down on his lip until there’s the sharp taste of blood and  l icks it away, savoring it. “Mmm,” she hums against him.

Usually, he’d bite back, but this time, he doesn’t. Instead, he flashes them to the bed, wasting no time in undressing himself. Caroline loves the dress she’s wearing, so she pulls it off as fast as she can. Along with his clothes, it gets thrown somewhere in the room.

Their skin presses together deliciously. Through the haze of sexual desire, Caroline notes that he’s warmer than she expects, and he smells… not different but not quite the same, either. She pulls away from him just far enough to tuck her nose in the hair behind his ear. She breathes in but has no time to think before Nik is moving, moving  _ downwards _ , catching her attention.

He kisses random spots, the underside of her breast, the bumps of her last ribs, just to the side of her belly button. Their eyes don’t leave each other the entire time, but Caroline is still aware that Nik is smirking as he does it and especially as he finally breaks eye contact. It happens when he finally gets his mouth on her, eyelashes fluttering beautifully.

After so long, he’s a genius with his tongue, and he licks and sucks at her just how she likes. The attention he pays to her clit is exquisite. Her hand stays tangled in his hair, tugging every time he nips with human teeth. Fingers find their way into her, hitting the spot that routinely has her screaming for him.

She tugs his hair so hard when he first rubs at it that she  _ feels  _ his wince against her. He gets back at her for it by doing something downright devilish with his tongue that has her thighs trembling against his head. His laugh against her has her whimpering like a child, but the vibrations just make the feelings in her build.

Then he’s pulling away completely, much to her ire. “What?” She demands, unable to think of anything else to say.

He laughs again, and while she loves to hear it, it only serves to make her mad right now. She was  _ so close  _ before he decided to pull this stunt. “Come on, love, let’s switch places,” he says with a pat to her hip.

Before she can protest, Nik’s laying on his back and she’s straddling his thighs. His hands settle on her ass, and it’s that that clues her in. She can’t make assumptions about what he’s got planned, especially in bed.

To prove her right, he doesn’t have her touch him -- instead, he tugs her body so she’s kneeling above his head. And well, she has no qualms with this.

Caroline looks down, meeting his eyes. His breath puffs against her, and his eyes twinkle with mirth. “My face is your throne, my love.”

Caroline had expected something romantic, possibly, since this is the beginning of something new for them, and surely that calls for a little seduction. Instead, she gets more teasing. With a huff and a roll of her eyes, she lowers herself down.

They fall into a rhythm again immediately, made easier by the rolling of her hips. He keeps a firm hold on her, guiding her movement. She clutches the headboard, panting for breath she doesn’t really need as he brings her over the edge.

She’s shaking as she comes down from it, unable to do much but pet at Nik’s hair. He gives her only moments before he’s again changing their position, with her settled in his lap. Suddenly ravenous, she kisses him, tangling their tongues together. He growls when they have to separate for air, the sound of it setting her on fire. She gets on her knees again, no communication necessary for Nik to position himself. There’s no discomfort when he pushes into her, just a feeling of rightness. Her head falls to his shoulder, his arms holding her close.

Nik moves his hands to hold her hips and guides her in a smooth roll. It feels amazing; anticipation wells up inside of her. She straightens up, ready to give her all to riding him. Then she sees something that makes her pause.

His eyes are golden.

She gasps, reaching up to tilt his head this way and that. “They’re yellow,” she says. Of course, they’ve talked about this, and she knew his eyes and fangs would change, but seeing it is different than just knowing.

He watches her take them in, asks, “And what do you think of them?”

For a moment, she doesn’t say anything. Then -- “They’re  _ beautiful _ .” 

Nik inhales, sharp but not particularly loud, and yet she hears it anyway. His fangs drop, and she’s shocked to find there are  _ four  _ of them. 

Her first thought is,  _ I want him to bite me. _

They often bloodshare during sex, it being one of, if not the most intimate things vampires can do with each other. Caroline loves to do it, loves to feel his teeth in her veins, loves to feed and be fed off of by him. She’s been worrying about losing it, once the curse was broken. She’s not actually an Original despite the rumors, and a werewolf bite could surely kill her. But the monster inside of her doesn’t care about that -- it just wants Nik to take a bite of her.

It’s her who flips them this time, knowing it’s much easier to do this when one of them are on their back. Her legs stay locked around Nik’s waist, keeping their hips together and him inside. And if she squeezes around him while she does it, well….

He groans, dropping his head to the crook of her neck. He thrusts, gentle at first but gaining speed and strength quickly. She cries out, scoring harsh red lines on his back with her fingernails.

Their breaths mingle and combine, and soon enough, they’re kissing. It’s sloppy, but she can’t put any effort into making it good when Nik is fucking her so good.

Pleasure starts to tingle in her toes, climbing up her legs and through to her chest, up her neck, until she’s completely consumed by it.

C aroline cries out, inadvertently holding him as close as possible in a tight grip. He moans lowly, hips snapping forward as he finally,  _ finally  _ bites.

The feeling of teeth sliding into her vein is always uncomfortable at first, but it never takes long for her to adjust. This time is different; there’s undescribable pain instantly radiating in her bones. It’s dull but sharp, bright and flaring and continuous, and it made her gasp. He reacts to it, making a questioning noise in his throat, but he doesn’t pull his teeth out.

Instinct makes her mimic him, her mind telling her  _ maybe it’ll make it feel better _ even as another part tells her,  _ don’t be stupid, Caroline, why would it make it better?  _ \-- she bites him back in the same spot she always does.

H is blood hits her tongue within seconds, and washes away every ounce of the pain. She can’t help but suck at the bite, savoring what has to be one of her favorite things in the world. It helps that Nik thrusts again, moaning against her neck. He comes with a choked off noise and rough jolt of his hips, not loosening his hold on her. One of her hands goes to the back of his neck and just rests there, ready to stop him from moving away.

With the pain gone, Caroline has the wherewithal to notice that something feels different.  _ They  _ feel different. It’s like she can feel him -- and not just physically. Well, he is still on top of her, and she is wrapped around him, but she means  _ emotionally _ .

It’s like there’s a tether connecting them now, binds that Caroline doesn’t think she’ll ever want to be rid of. Something in her, her creature perhaps, recognizes Nik as hers, no one else’s. She’s his as much as he’s hers.

And though her feelings haven’t really changed -- she’s still annoyed by his brashness, still fond of his sense of adventure, still wishes he could be less dramatic when he needs to be serious -- she loves him more than she ever has before.

The first time either of them said it was after just under a year together, and it had been Caroline who sighed it out just before she fell asleep one night. Nik had said it back months later after an argument (it only took so long because feelings scare him, she wants it to be noted).

After centuries, it’s easy to say it, easy to mean it. Her love for him is strong and unshakeable, but now, as she tangles her fingers in his hair, it feels like is used to -- when they were younger and it was new and exciting. She closes her eyes and lets herself relax into it.

Nik detaches, pulling her out of her thoughts. He gracefully moves to his back next to her, and they simply lay in silence (as much as there can be with their completely unnecessary panting) while their wounds heal.

As she opens her mouth to ask if he wants to go again, he says, something like awe coloring his voice, “I didn’t know it would feel like this.”

She should ask,  _ What does it feel like, my love? _ It’s what any good wife would do. Instead she just leans over, kisses his cheek, and says, “Is it everything you wanted?”

His eyes -- so blue and so easy to read -- flick to her. “Yes, I think so, love,” he tells her, and there’s only sincerity to be seen in his gaze.


End file.
